Here Comes The Sun
by Iamokota
Summary: Alice arrives just in time to see Bella go over the cliff and is determined to save her, but Bella is mortally wounded. Now Alice has a choice to make. Can she watch Bella die or will she save her, in the only way she knows how? ExB AxJ ExR CxE
1. Desperation

**This is my first Twilight fanfic! Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

**PS. Alice's visions are italicized and underlined.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Desperation - Alice's POV

_The girl perches on the edge of the cliff with her arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her together, it appears. But she is coming apart at the seams. Her fragile arms are not enough to hold the pieces together. Her eyes are wild, crazy and her hair flies out around her as the storm crashes onto shore. The girl takes a step towards the edge._

_Suddenly, her face changes. It is joyful, happy. She is still holding herself together, but her arms loosen slightly. Her eyes are far away. She smiles, inching toward the edge of the cliff. "I love you," she whispers to no one in particular. And she steps over the edge._

"NO! BELLA!"

Alice felt a sharp jolt as she hit the floor, tearless sobs wracking her tiny frame. She was vaguely aware that a door crashed open somewhere nearby and wasn't startled when she felt a strong pair of hands lift her, stroking her face and hair, trying to calm her.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper's voice asked, laced with anguish and concern. Whether it was his own anguish he was feeling or hers remained to be seen, but she had a feeling it was an intense combination of both. Still, she could not stop her sobs and she could not feel the calming influence she knew Jasper was probably exerting on her. It was a long time before she calmed enough to speak. She looked up at Jasper, her golden eyes full of horror and pain.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her, holding her tiny face in his hands, trying to understand.

Alice suppressed another sob and closed her eyes.

"Bella," she whispered, brokenly. She felt Jasper stiffen and chanced a glance up at him. His face was puzzled.

"I thought Edward asked you not to keep tabs on her," he said, his smooth marble brow furrowed.

"He did," Alice said, somewhat reproachfully. "I wasn't keeping tabs on her, I swear. I was just sitting here and all of the sudden…" Alice shuddered. Jasper waited silently.

"She…she jumped off a cliff," Alice whispered, her voice so soft that even Jasper had to lean closer to hear. "I saw her jump off a cliff and disappear into the water below." She felt Jasper stiffen again and noticed that he wasn't breathing. She looked up at his face.

"When?" he asked, his voice tight with horror.

"Soon," she said, closing her eyes and concentrating for a moment. "In a day or two."

"Can we make it in time?"

Alice frowned, hardly daring to hope.

"We have to try," she said finally, resolution filling her.

"Then let's go."

Jasper lifted Alice onto her feet and grabbed her hand. Together, they ran down the stairs and out the door, into the bright Alaskan morning

**EDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLA**

"Where was this cliff?" Jasper asked. He was behind the wheel of Carlisle's Mercedes, speeding south at a speed that would have put even Edward to shame. They had been in the car for some time and Alice sensed that they were coming closer to Forks. Alice frowned as she concentrated on the vision again. It was a picture perfect image in her mind. Bella…the cliff…the raging storm…the dark swirling water…

_No,_ she thought savagely. _I won't let that happen_.

Concentrating, she looked beyond where Bella was at the surrounding scene and gasped as she realized that Bella was near the beach. And not just any beach…but First Beach, on the Quileute Reservation.

"Well that certainly complicates things," she muttered unhappily.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, glancing at her curiously.

"We're going to have to violate the treaty," she said glancing at Jasper's face to see what he thought of this.

"I don't see how we have any choice," he said, sighing resolutely. "If it means the difference between saving Bella and…" He trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. Alice repressed a shudder and gazed out the window. As the scenery flew past at nearly 200 miles per hour, Alice wondered if they would be in time to save Bella. And if they weren't…she couldn't even finish the thought.

A few hours later, they reached the first familiar houses and Alice could feel the hope, the dread, and the awful anticipation of what they would find once they crossed the treaty line. As she watched the scenery flash by, she felt a slight increase in the hope she felt and felt the other emotions lessen. She smiled ruefully up at Jasper who took her hand, comforting her. She couldn't help but feel anxious, though, as they neared the invisible line, separating them from werewolf territory. Jasper's hand held hers a little tighter and she noticed that his other hand was tight on the steering wheel.

As they crossed the boundary, Alice stopped breathing and she felt Jasper stiffen. They flew down the road, going faster, if anything and Alice cracked the window slightly. She sniffed the air daintily and almost immediately caught a whiff of the familiar scent that had always driven Edward crazy.

"Turn here," she said to Jasper. He whipped the car onto the narrow drive that led to the beach and Alice felt anxiety fill her. Jasper, slammed on the brakes, fishtailing onto the beach, and Alice leaped out of the car, smelling furiously. She caught Bella's trail and went tearing into the woods, Jasper following close behind. She could smell Bella's scent getting stronger as they got closer to the cliff. Alice pushed herself, trying to go faster. She could see the edge of the forest, smell the water, hear Bella whispering something into the wind...

With a cry of anguish, Alice and Jasper burst onto the ledge just in time to see Bella topple over the edge.

"NO!"

Alice's horrified scream shook the rocks beneath her feet and she froze in horror. Watching Bella fall into the water in a wide, graceful arch, she couldn't move. It was as if her feet were bolted to the rocks. She stared, anguish ripping through her, and tried to will her feet to go forward. Jasper's sharp intake of breath next to her shook her to her senses and she dashed to the edge of the cliff. Without even thinking about it, Alice dove off the rock, curving gracefully after Bella. She could see the ripples in the water where Bella had disappeared and she twisted her body to hit nearby. When she hit the water, she kicked her feet, racing to where Bella was sinking deeper into the inky blackness. Latching onto Bella's waist, Alice kicked her way to the surface.

When her head broke water, she could see that something was terribly wrong. Bella's head was lolling limply to the side and she wasn't breathing. Alice pulled Bella to the shore, moving so fast she blurred, and pushed gently on Bella's chest. A great stream of water flowed out, but Bella did not begin to breathe. Alice pushed desperately again and more water streamed out. Relief swept through her as Bella coughed and then sucked in a sharp breathe.

"Thank god," Alice whispered, feeling unsteady with relief. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Bella's coughed again, but it was abruptly cut off with a high pitched scream. Alice stared down at Bella in shock.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella screamed again, as if she was in intense pain and Alice had to stop herself from breathing as she realized what was happening. Bright red blood was seeping down Bella's side and Alice, still not daring to breathe, stared in horror as she lifted Bella's shirt and saw the gash that went deep into her torso. Bella would never even survive the trip to the hospital. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to breathe. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Jasper, also not breathing, looking at her, his eyes full of anguish.

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him a little way away, upwind of Bella. She sucked in a breath, speaking as quickly as possible.

"I have to do it," she said, her voice tortured. "She'll die if I don't."

Jasper simply nodded, not trusting himself to breath. Stroking her cheek lightly, he sent her a strong wave of calm and smiled slightly. She offered him a tiny smile and then turned back to Bella, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Alice knelt down in the sand next to Bella and picked up her hand. She watched Bella writhe in pain for a moment, indecision ripping through her. She had never imagined that Bella's transformation would come about in this way. She had always thought it would be Edward who would do it. That it would be out of love. Shaking her head, Alice brought kissed Bella's wrist lightly, apologizing for what she was about to put her through.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, expelling the last of her breath. "I hope you can forgive me."

Steeling herself, Alice sank her teeth into Bella's wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue! I'm not so sure about this...it's really hard to characterize people from Twilight.**


	2. Transformation

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Please RR!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Transformation - Bella's POV

Fire. That was all Bella could feel. Fire racing through her veins, spreading along her arms and legs and throughout her torso. There was no past, no future, no sense of time at all. There was only the all consuming fire.

And pain, horrible, debilitating pain. Pain unlike any other pain Bella had ever felt in her entire life. She knew that she was screaming, piercing, agonized screams, but she could not stop. The pain was going to consume her. She was going to die from the intensity of it.

And then, when she was certain she could stand no more, the pain began to lessen. It was so gradual at first that she did not realize that she was not screaming quite so loudly as before, but then, after a few more minutes (or was it hours?), Bella gradually became aware of things that were not fire or pain. For instance, she could suddenly tell that she was lying on a very soft, very comfortable surface and that someone was holding her hand. As the last vestiges of pain and fire began to fade, Bella opened her eyes.

A pair of brilliant golden eyes were staring down at her and they were filled with concern, relief, and intense sadness. Bella puzzled over this strange mix of emotions for a moment. Shaking her head slightly, she looked past the eyes and saw short, black hair and smooth, marble skin. Blinking in astonishment, Bella sat up very quickly.

"Alice?" Bella gasped, hardly daring to believe. She threw her arms around the tiny, pixie-like vampire, joy flooding through her. "Oh Alice! It's really you!"

Alice patted Bella's back gingerly, but she could not stop her reply from being laced with pain.

"Bella," she said, her voice strained. "You're hurting me."

Bella let go of her instantly, staring up at Alice in shock. "What?" she said, her voice confused. "How could I have…"

Bella broke off as she looked down at her hands and felt shock course through her. Her skin had always been pale, but never as pale as it was now. Faster than she should have been able to see, Alice pulled her up and dragged her over to the full length mirror in the corner.

Bella stared at her reflection, too stunned for words. Her skin was as pale as Alice's and as hard and smooth as marble. Bella stared at her face, noting that her complexion was smooth and perfect and the lines of her face had become angular and flawless. She could recognize the face in the mirror as her own, but it was as if someone had taken a cloth and wiped all the tiny imperfections away. She was perfectly beautiful.

Tearing her gaze from her face she looked up at her hair. It had darkened slightly and the natural red highlights that were usually only visible in the sun were now accented. As her eyes roamed down the lines of her graceful body she felt a deep sense of happiness settling in her. The last thing she looked at was her eyes. They were the bright, vibrant red of a newborn vampire and Bella thrilled as she thought the word to herself. She had finally gotten her one wish for the future. She was perfect, beautiful, and, 

finally, immortal. She looked at the reflection in the mirror, amazed at the radiance of that one simple expression. Turning to Alice, she felt her smile widen.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. She knew she would have been crying if she could have and she wrapped her arms around Alice again, though more gently this time. Alice hugged Bella for a moment and then pulled back, an uncertain smile gracing her flawless lips.

"You're not angry with me?" Alice asked, her brow furrowed.

Bella shook her head exuberantly. "Never, Alice. You've given me the one thing I wanted most in the entire world."

But as she said it, a terrible pain rippled through her, eclipsing even the pain of her transformation. Bella crashed to her knees, hearing the wood beneath her groan furiously, and began to sob tearlessly. Alice knelt down next to her, shocked at the change in her demeanor and the intensity of her pain.

"Bella!" she said anxiously. "Bella what is it?"

Bella shook her head, unable to speak.

A terrible thought had occurred to her. Yes, she was finally a vampire, something she had longed for with every fiber of her being for so long. It had consumed her thoughts, day in and day out. And now, it was finally here. She was finally all she wanted to be.

But what was the use? What was the use of being a vampire when the one person in the world that she wanted to share it with…didn't want her anymore? What did it matter if she was perfect, strong, and immortal if she couldn't be with the one she loved? Another sob racked Bella's body and she was aware that Alice was holding her close, trying to comfort her.

Faster than Alice could react to it, Bella tore herself away and dashed out the door. She was vaguely aware that she was in the Cullen's old house, but she did not stop to think of that. She dashed down the stairs and out of the house as fast her changed body would carry her and plunged into the trees. She ran that way for a long time, trying to outrun the grief that her realization had brought. She did not tire, but eventually she stopped and sank to the ground, too grieved to run anymore.

She did not know exactly where she was and she had been running without any sense of time. She could tell that it was late afternoon based on the green light that filtered through the thick canopy created by the trees. It was quiet there in the forest. Her hyper sensitive vampire hearing could pick up the sounds of the birds in the trees and a few smaller animals darting around in the underbrush, but overall it was very peaceful and very still. She sat there, perfectly still, staring at nothing in particular, too upset to move anymore.

The light faded as Bella sat, lost in her grief and the pain of her revelation. Her thoughts ran wild, following no particular thread, the only common theme the pain that each brought. The sun set and still, 

Bella sat there, unable to summon up even the will to shift her position. She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

She was not sure how long she sat there, but suddenly Bella felt a burning in the back of her throat. It was like fire, and her instincts begged her to quench it. A low snarl rippled out of her chest and she sprang to her feet, crouched and waiting. Listening intently, she picked up a beating heart about a hundred feet to her right. Moving quicker than a human eye could see, she whipped around and tore after the sound of rushing blood. She could smell the tantalizing scent and it was driving her wild. Venom pooled in her mouth and she put on a burst of speed, finally reaching the spot where the scent emanated from. To her astonishment, she did not find a human attached to the delicious scent, but a bear, a big black grizzly bear, towering over her and growling threateningly. She growled back and the bear shrunk away, seeming to realize that there was more to Bella than met the eye. She grinned in triumph and flew toward the bear, seeming to kiss its throat, almost gently, and watching as it froze, no longer able to move. She drank greedily from the wound she had made, careful not to spill a drop, and felt satisfaction as the burning in her throat subsided. As the thrill of a successful hunt faded, puzzlement took its place and her earlier pain was momentarily forgotten.

She took off running, somehow instinctively knowing which way it was to the Cullen's house. She ran, faster than she had ever run before, and it seemed to take no time at all before she burst into the meadow-like clearing surrounding the house. The downstairs lights burned brightly and she almost smiled as she dashed onto the porch and burst through the door.

"Alice," she called excitedly, looking around. "Alice, I need to…" She cut off abruptly when she realized that the living room was far more crowded than she had expected. They were all there, all of the Cullen's. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, and…she sucked in her breath unsteadily as her eyes were drawn to the person standing farthest from her, but staring the most intently at her. Confusion flitted through her as she took in his golden eyes, his perfect angelic face, and his smooth marble skin. It was as if time had frozen as they stared at one another. And then he smiled radiantly.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said softly. "Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: Just to warn you now, I love cliffies! :) RR!!**


	3. Conversation

**Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Conversation - Bella's POV

"_Hello, Bella," Edward said softly. "Welcome home."_

Bella stared at him in shock, unable to move. It was as if everything else in the world had ceased to exist. His radiant smile, his smoldering topaz eyes, his perfectly rumpled bronze hair…it was as if her memories had been recorded and turned into a reality. It was a good thing she no longer needed to breathe because she had momentarily forgotten how.

And suddenly, it no longer mattered that he had said he didn't want her. It didn't matter that they had been separated for six months. It didn't matter that she had been broken beyond repair when he left. It was as if the last six months had never happened. The ever present hole in her chest and the pain she had felt when she realized that her transformation had been pointless were gone. Not just gone, but wiped away as if they had never been there. For the first time since his departure, Bella felt whole.

"Edward?" she whispered, her senses catching up with her. She took a hesitant step toward him and that seemed to be all the invitation he needed. Too fast to see, even for her newly enhanced vision, Edward crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Bella crushed herself to his chest, stroking his face and staring into his eyes, trying to convince herself that he was real and that this was not some elaborate fantasy she had cooked up to escape her pain. But there was no pain anymore, not when she was safely in his arms. Fantasy or no fantasy, she knew that she never wanted to leave his arms, not as long as she lived. She laughed aloud as she realized just how long that might be.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said softly, running his fingers over her smooth face, re-memorizing every aspect. "I never should have left. I never should have done that to you. I'll never forgive myself for the pain I've caused you, Bella. I'll never forgive myself for what Alice was forced to do. I -"

She put a finger to his lips, stopping his increasingly tortured apology. Edward stared at her, his golden eyes filled with agony. Smiling slightly, she smoothed the creases from his marble brow with her fingers and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered against his lips. She felt him inhale sharply and she briefly wondered what was wrong, but all thought was driven from her mind when his lips suddenly attacked hers, kissing her desperately. Her lips instinctively parted as she breathed in the sweet scent of his breathe and she was surprised to find that he was doing seemingly the same thing. She gasped as he deepened the kiss in a way that he had never dared to do when she was human and felt a strange fluttering sensation in her 'stomach'. She was suddenly hyper aware of just how close his body was to hers and the fluttering sensation intensified, rendering her weak in the knees. When he finally pulled away, what felt like hours later, they were both breathing heavily. They stared into each other's eyes, both alight with wonder, until a snigger from behind them brought them both crashing back to earth.

Bella turned to find Emmett with his fist shoved in his mouth holding back his laughter. Alice and Jasper were both smiling radiantly as were Esme and Carlisle. Even Rosalie looked less detached than normal, but that could have been evoked by the sight of Emmett shaking with suppressed laughter. The little blood remaining in Bella's useless veins rushed to her face, tingeing it pink and Edward smiled and stroked her cheek with one long white finger.

"You still smell wonderful," he whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickling her ear. Bella's knees wobbled.

Bella felt Edward guide her to a couch and pull her down into his lap. She snuggled up against his hard, cold body, relishing in the closeness. After a few moments of contented silence, Bella could palpably feel the curiosity in the room. Everyone was wondering the exact same thing: _How had she become a vampire?_ Finally, Emmett seemed unable to stand the tension a moment longer.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, staring at Bella with curiosity written all over his face. "Are you going to tell us?"

The smile on Bella's face slowly faded and she frowned at Emmett, wishing she could delay this moment. Edward was going to be furious with her when he found out what she had done. She glanced at Alice, who grimaced back at her, knowing what was coming. Bella sighed and then took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"I…I went cliff-diving," she said softly. She felt Edward stiffen underneath of her and didn't dare to look up at his face, terrified of the raging anger she was sure she would see there. She heard Esme's sharp intake of breath and could feel the others staring at her.

"I…I must have misjudged where I would land," she whispered. "When I hit the water, I fell straight onto a tree branch that was jutting up from the bottom of the pool, just below the surface. It ripped into my side and…I would have died if…if Alice hadn't…"

She trailed off unable to continue, realizing just how close she had come to death. She remembered the agonizing pain she had been in when Alice had dragged her to shore and forced the water from her lungs. She hadn't even noticed when Alice sank her teeth into her wrists and her neck. Unconsciously, she reached a hand up and felt the crescent scar on her otherwise flawless throat.

"Why?" Edward asked her suddenly, his voice choked. "Why would you take such a risk?"

Bella looked up at his tortured face and felt guilt rippling through her. "Not here," she whispered her lips at his ear. Abruptly, Edward stood up, slinging Bella onto his back. Bella gasped, startled, as he ran out the door and into the darkness.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him uncertainly after about five minutes. He didn't reply and Bella angrily made to let go of him. He instantly stopped and released her, but even with the grace of a vampire, Bella still stumbled and Edward sighed as he caught her and set her on her feet. Bella glared at him before turning and perching on a nearby rock. Edward joined her after a moment's hesitation and they sat in tense silence until Bella felt that she could stand it no longer.

"What are you thinking?" she asked Edward, surprised at the desperation in her voice.

He glanced at her, his expression unreadable. "You never answered my question," he said quietly. His voice was strained somehow, but still the most beautiful sound in the world.

Bella felt the guilt rise in her again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring down at her pale hands. "I never meant for this to happen like this."

"Do you regret what Alice did?" he asked, dread filling his voice.

"No." There was no uncertainty in her voice and Edward looked at her, putting a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He stared at her, his expression still unreadable.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again, his voice tortured. "Why did you jump off a cliff? Were you that desperate, Bella? Were you that broken inside that you would want to end your own life?"

Bella was shaking her head before he had even finished. Quick as lightning, she took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't ever think that. I would never try to end my life, Edward. I could never leave you behind, no matter how hurt I was."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. She thought he might have been crying if he could have done so. "Then why, Bella?" His voice was almost too choked to speak, like he was fighting a sob. The thought made her want to cry.

"I…I heard your voice," she said softly. "Whenever I was doing something reckless or stupid, I could hear your voice, more clearly than any memory would ever allow. And in those moments, I felt that maybe you really did care and maybe you really could love me. I was desperate, Edward. Desperate for anything that made me feel closer to you." She was sobbing by now, tearless heart wrenching sobs. She felt Edward pull her to his chest and begin rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'll never forgive myself," he whispered, half to himself, burying his face in her hair. "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, Bella. I was such a fool. Such a stupid, arrogant fool. Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

Bella choked back her sobs. "I already have," she said thickly, pulling her head away from his chest and giving him what would have been a watery smile if she had been able to cry. Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, sighing and resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, Bella. I'll never begrudge Alice for saving you, but…I never wanted this for you. I've destroyed your life more effectively than I ever thought possible."

"Don't talk like that!" Bella exclaimed, glaring at him angrily. "You knew that this was what I wanted, Edward. I'm _happy_ that Alice did what she did. If nothing else, then it made you come back. I would have chosen this life with you to human life without you any day. I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about you ruining me. You have not ruined my life. You _are_ my life. I love you, Edward. I'll always love you, for the rest of eternity."

Bella could see that this was not going to be their last discussion about this particular topic, but he let it go for the moment and pulled her closer

"And I love you," he breathed in her ear. "More than you could ever know."

Bella shivered and turned her face around to kiss him. This kiss was more gentle than the one they had shared in the house, but somehow just as passionate. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. They held each other as the forest began to lighten with the approach of dawn and Bella smiled. For the first time in six months, she was completely and utterly happy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the intense fluctuations of emotions here. But Bella and Edward are both rather confused. On the one hand they're both ECSTASTIC about being back together again, but on the other hand, Edward is struggling to come to terms with Bella's change while Bella is worried about how much the change is going to affect their relationship. **

**So not much of a cliffhanger, but stick around for the next chapter! It's going to be very interesting! I already have some of it written!**

**Please RR! That makes my life so much happier. :)**


	4. Realization

**Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Realization - Bella's POV

They sat there in silence, until the sun had fully risen, enjoying one another's company. After a while though, Bella heard Edward sigh. She glanced up at him and he smiled down at her.

"You must be thirsty," he said, a bitter edge in his voice, despite his smile.

"Not really," she said, shrugging. "I ate last night."

She felt him stiffen and she realized, a second too late, how it must have sounded to him.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "I didn't kill anyone. There was a bear in the woods and the scent rolling off of it…" Bella sighed as she remembered the sweet odor that had emanated from the bear's fur. She was so lost in the memory that it was a second before she realized that Edward wasn't breathing.

"What?" she asked, frowning up at him. He didn't answer immediately, but looked down at her, searching her face. After a while, it was obvious that he didn't find what he was looking for and his eyes narrowed.

"A bear?" he asked finally, disbelief etched on his face.

"Yea," Bella said, shrugging again. "I had a bear for dinner. So what? You do it all the time."

"But…you thought it smelled good?"

"Yes."

"Bella…" Edward took a deep breath and stared down at her, his voice troubled. "Bears don't smell good, not even a little bit."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "But it did."

Edward took another deep breath and it seemed that he was trying to steady himself. Bella frowned up at him wondering why he was having such a hard time believing that a bear smelled good. The silence stretched on as Edward continued to take deep steadying breaths and Bella watched him. Finally, Bella could take it no more.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" she asked, her voice troubled.

He stared at her for a moment and then abruptly stood up.

"We need to go talk to Carlisle," he said, eying Bella carefully. "Climb on," he added, crouching down a bit so she could get on his back.

"I can run at your speed now," she said, her eyes suddenly lighting up at the prospect and a brilliant smile gracing her flawless lips.

Edward smiled briefly, though his eyes remained troubled, and straightened up and held out his hand. Together, they took off running.

Bella felt a great sense of happiness and accomplishment as she ran alongside Edward, her hair flying out behind her. This, more than anything else that had happened since her transformation, made her realize that she was finally on level ground with him. She finally felt that she was worthy to stand next to Edward as his love and his equal. Her heart sang with joy at the thought.

It didn't take them long to reach the house as they had not gone far to begin with. They slowed to a reasonably paced walk as they neared the front door and Edward held the door open for Bella, just like the gentleman he was. As Bella stepped across the threshold, she smiled. She had been a vampire less than a week and, already, the Cullen house felt like home. Edward stepped through the door behind her and grabbed her hand, heading for Carlisle's office. When they knocked, they were immediately told to come in.

Bella had only been in Carlisle's office once before and she was struck again by how much it resembled what she thought a college dean's office would look like. Carlisle was seated behind his desk, going over a large medical textbook. He looked up as she and Edward entered and smiled warmly.

"Lovely morning," he said, smiling brightly. It was, indeed, a lovely morning, one of those rare days in Forks where the sun was not obscured by clouds. Bella smiled and nodded. Edward did not respond, but gazed intently at Carlisle.

"Bella told me something interesting just a bit ago," Edward began, watching Carlisle carefully.

Carlisle glanced at Bella, his eyebrows raised slightly. Edward nodded at her, indicating that she should tell the story.

"I was out in the woods last night," she began, her brow furrowed. "I was just out there thinking, trying to work through some stuff, when all of the sudden this…amazing scent slammed into me. I was on my feet immediately and I chased after the scent, but I was surprised when I found the source of it. I was expecting a human, but…it was a grizzly bear. A big black one. It growled at me, so I growled back and it started to back away. I flew at it and bit its neck and then…well…you know the rest." Bella waved her hand flippantly as if she routinely described biting an angry grizzly bear and then drinking its blood. Her hand froze in mid-air when she saw the look on Carlisle's face.

"What?" she asked, afraid for the first time since she had told Edward about the bear. She looked over at Edward and found him staring at her in disbelief again. Carlisle shook his head, as if trying to clear it and then seemed to recover himself enough to speak.

"This is…amazing," Carlisle said, his voice awed and slightly breathless. "You're attracted to animal blood."

Bella frowned at Carlisle, not quite understanding what was amazing about that. "Aren't all vampires?"

Edward snorted and Bella turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, fighting down a laugh. "But that was just too much. No, vampires are not attracted to animal blood, just the same way that most humans are not attracted to dirt. Vampires are meant to drink human blood. What we do, and what the clan in Denali does, is against our very nature, our very instincts. Animal blood will satisfy us enough to get by, but it will never be a natural and perfect food source."

Bella's mouth fell open as she grasped the implications of what he was saying. She turned to look at Carlisle.

"But then…why am I attracted to animal blood?"

Carlisle smiled. "I think you have a special ability, rather like Edward, Alice, and Jasper," he said, looking thoughtful.

Bella frowned. "My special ability is being attracted to animal blood?" she asked incredulously.

Edward shook his head, smiling the first true smile since she had first told him of the bear. "What Carlisle means is that you're attracted to animal blood, so therefore the next logical step is to assume that you might not be attracted to human blood. Do you have any idea what this may mean, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. Edward smiled again, his golden eyes shining.

"You may never have to avoid humans, Bella," he said softly, his eyes burning into hers. "You may be able to live as normal an existence as any vampire ever lived."

Bella's eyes widened as she finally understood. She looked at Carlisle, who smiled radiantly and nodded at her, confirming what Edward had said.

"Can we test this?" she asked Carlisle, wondering if it could possibly be true.

Carlisle's smiled faded a little and he looked thoughtful again. "Well," he said slowly. "If we take precautions, I don't see why we couldn't."

Edward walked to Bella's side and put his arm around her waist. "Why don't Jasper, Emmett, and I go with her? Even with the strength of a newborn she won't be able to fight off all three of us."

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Where are you going to take her?"

Edward looked up thoughtfully, running his hand absentmindedly up Bella's side. She shivered and Edward smiled.

"I think the forest just outside the Newton's store. That ought to be close enough to smell the humans, but not close enough that we can't restrain her without attracting too much attention."

Carlisle smiled. "I have a feeling that that won't be necessary, but your plan is a good one."

Edward turned and strode from the room, pulling Bella with him. He called to Jasper and Emmett as he walked and they found them waiting in the living room, looking curious.

"Ready to go, Eddie?" Emmett asked, his eyes alight with humor. Bella stifled a laugh while Edward glared, looking like the vampire he really was.

"Don't call me Eddie," he said through clenched teeth. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" He asked, his eyes softening as he looked at her. She smiled back reassuringly and nodded. Taking her hand, Edward dashed out the door. Emmett and Jasper followed close behind.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the Newton's store. They slowed as they neared and took a position some ten yards into the woods near the front corner of the building. Edward put his arm tightly around Bella's waist and Jasper and Emmett took strategic positions around them, ready to spring the moment Bella lost control. They only had to wait for a moment before they heard a car pull up in front of the store. Edward's arm, already tight around Bella's waist, snaked farther around her, holding her tenderly and yet firmly at the same time. Jasper and Emmett tensed.

Bella only had to wait a few seconds before a scent reached her nose. Instinctively, she recoiled, scrunching up her nose in disgust. She felt Edward's iron arm around her waist and she could feel Emmett and Jasper holding her arms tightly. She was too disgusted to care though.

"What is that horrible smell?" she asked, feeling sick.

Emmett and Jasper let go of her suddenly and she felt Edward's arm loosen around her mid-section. Surprised, she looked up at Edward and found his angel's face written with shock.

"Impossible," he whispered. "Absolutely impossible."

* * *

**A/N: So now you know what Bella's special ability it! I know it's been done before, but I really think this is a likely scenario, given her aversion to blood when she is human. Oh and stick around for the next chapter! I've got an explanation for why Bella's such an emotional rollercoaster. ;)**

**Oh and thank you all for reading! This has been one of my most successful stories ever, even if I am only four chapters in! I really and truly appreciate it! Please RR!!**


	5. Interruption

**Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Interruption

"What is it?" Bella asked. The horrible smell was lessening now and she found that she could think more clearly. Edward shook his head and looked down at her with an amazed expression on his face.

"This is incredible, Bella," he said. Bella frowned and looked over at Emmett and Jasper who had the same amazed expressions on their faces. She looked back at Edward.

"Not only are you attracted to animal blood," he said, awe evident in his velvet voice. "But you are actually repulsed by human blood." He laughed suddenly as if a thought had struck him.

"What now?" she asked, smiling at him. His laugh was still the most musical sound in the world.

"It all makes sense," he said, smiling radiantly. "You were repulsed by human blood even when you were a human. Do you remember when you told me you could smell blood? That day in the office at school?"

Bella nodded. "You told me that was impossible, that humans can't smell blood."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and Bella felt like her still heart was fluttering in response.

"I think that your aversion to human blood was strengthened when you were transformed into a vampire," Edward said excitedly. "This is your ability, Bella. You can walk among humans and never have to wonder if you're going to slaughter everyone in town."

Bella's eyes widened and she felt a smile spreading slowly across her face. At that moment, however, the horrible smell grew strong again and Bella wrinkled her nose. Edward laughed quietly and she couldn't help but smile, despite her repulsion. Bella listened carefully for a moment, wondering who it was that was causing her stomach to roll.

"…looked everywhere, Mike. I even called her mother in Jacksonville to see if she had run off down there. Renee hasn't heard from her either. It's been nearly five days. This isn't like her, Mike."

Bella felt as if someone had punched her. It was Charlie's worry laden voice that floated through the air towards her. Until this moment, she had given no thought to the consequences of her transformation. She had been so caught up in Edward's return and the discovery of her aversion to human blood that she hadn't given Charlie a second thought. Guilt ripped through and she unconsciously took a step toward Charlie's voice. Edward's arms were around her mid-section instantly and Emmett and Jasper took hold of her arms, stopping her progress. She struggled to free herself.

"Let me go!" She said acidly, trying to break Emmett and Jasper's grip on her arms. "I have to go to him! He's worried!"

Edward's arms tightened around her and his lips were suddenly at her ear.

"Shh! Bella, calm down!" He hissed forcefully. "You can't go out there right now. Not like this!"

Bella tried to turn and glare at him, but his arms were like a clamp around her waist. "Let me go, Edward!"

"Be reasonable Bella!" Edward said hotly. "What do you think would happen if you appeared to him right now? The sun is shining! You'd probably give him a heart attack!"

"I don't care!" she practically yelled. "I can't leave him alone! He's probably worried sick about me!"

"And this will worry him even more," Jasper said reasonably. "You're different, Bella. You don't look the same as you did before your transformation. He won't be able to handle that, Bella. You have to let him go. You have to walk away."

"No!" Bella said, her voice cracking with emotion. "No! I can't! I have to – I need – no, I…no…Charlie…oh god, Charlie…"

It was his name that was her breaking point and Bella stopped struggling and went limp in Edward's arms.

"What have I done?" she whispered, brokenly. Edward said something to Emmett and Jasper and she felt them release her arms. Edward gathered her closer in his arms and held her to his chest. She buried her face in the soft fabric of his shirt and began to sob, tearless broken sobs that made her entire body tremble.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be ok," Edward whispered soothingly. "Everything will be alright."

Bella felt him stand and after a few minutes she could tell that they were running silently through the bright forest. She could hear Edward talking and Jasper and Emmett replying, but the sounds were meaningless in her ears. Nothing could break through the guilt crashing through her in waves. She was aware when they reached the house, only because she could not longer hear the trees whipping past at breakneck speed. Edward ran them up the stairs and into his room, where he sat down on his dark couch and cradled her against his chest. She cried for a long time, unable to fight off the guilt and the horrified feeling over what she had done. It was almost an hour later when she finally stopped sobbing long enough to say a coherent sentence. She pulled her face away from Edward's chest and looked up at him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb in a soothing circle.

"I'm sorry," she said thickly. "I don't know why I reacted so strongly to that."

Edward's mouth pulled up at the corner's a bit and he kissed her forehead gently. "It's ok," he said reassuringly. "Everything is more intense when you're a vampire. Emotions, feelings, senses…and it's even worse when you're a newborn. You're not used to the heightened awareness yet. It will get better with time."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes wearily. She wished she could sleep, just so that she could escape the world for a while, but knew that that was impossibility. Instead, she leaned against Edward's chest and listened to the sound of his even breathing. After a while he sighed heavily.

Bella looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him, her brow furrowing.

Edward smiled half-heartedly. "I was just thinking," he said.

"What were you thinking?"

He looked down and regarded her carefully. "I was thinking that I wish you had had more time to prepare for…all of this. I know you said you wanted it, but…I can't help but think that if you had been given some more time, you might have changed your mind."

Bella sat up and pulled herself out of his arms, glaring up at him angrily. "You're wrong," she said through clenched teeth. "I don't regret what Alice did and I never will. I just wish it hadn't hurt Charlie so much. He probably thinks I'm dead."

Edward laughed bitterly. "Technically, you are."

Bella glared at him again. "That's not funny, Edward," she said acidly. "You know what I meant."

She hopped off the couch and stalked to the window, staring out across the trees, unseeing. After a while, she felt Edward approach her from behind and slide his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her neck and she sighed, unable to remain angry with him. He trailed kisses up and down her throat and she shivered.

"When are you going to stop doing this to yourself?" she asked Edward softly, barely able to frame the question as his cool lips brushed lightly over her skin.

" Stop doing what?" he murmured, his cool breath tickling her ear. Bella shivered again and turned her head toward him.

"Beating yourself up over..over things you can't change." Her voice was breathless and his quiet laugh sounded in her ears. She could feel his icy hands splayed over her stomach and felt an almost warm sensation spreading through her.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, slowly turning her so she was facing him, and pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll try to work on that." His eyes scorched into hers for a moment before he slowly turned his face to the side and rubbed his nose along her cheekbone and down her jaw. Bella's breathing became ragged as he moved to her shoulders and then to her collarbone. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and she thought she could almost feel her still heart pounding.

Edward trailed back up to her face and paused for a moment to look into her eyes before smiling and pressing his lips softly to hers. She reacted much as she had the very first time he had kissed her, winding her fingers in his hair and parting her lips, breathing in his sweet scent. Bella waited for him to push her away, as he always had before, and gasped when his lips parted as well. He hesitated only for a second before sliding his tongue into her mouth and Bella felt as if she were on fire. She kissed him back completely unaware of anything else in the entire world. Nothing mattered but the feel of his body pressed against hers and the urgent way his lips moved. She could think of nothing, but her desperate need for him and her unbounded love.

Suddenly, Edward broke away from her and she was surprised to hear that his breathing was just as ragged as hers. She struggled to get her bearings as a knock reverberated through the room and the door opened. Alice danced across the floor as fast as her lithe legs would carry her and came to a stop next them.

"We have a problem," she said grimly. Edward's eyes widened for a moment and then his jaw snapped shut. Bella's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" she asked warily.

"It seems we have a visitor," Edward said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hands clenching into fists.

"Who?"

Alice bit her lip and looked at Edward who shook his head and strode to the window, gazing angrily out over the tree tops. Alice turned back to Bella her expression deeply troubled. Bella felt her stomach drop.

"Who is it, Alice?" she asked again, dreading the answer.

Alice grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...lol. I got back to cliffies! :D Technically, Edward doesn't know the signifigance of Jacob just yet, but he does remember that he didn't like Jacob before and he knows that he's one of the Quileutes. Alice smelled the werewolf scent and she knows that Bella was friends with Jacob at some point, so she has an idea that this won't turn out good.**

**Please RR! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this so much! :) You guys have made my week!**


	6. Explanation

**Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

* * *

"_It seems we have a visitor," Edward said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hands clenching into fists…Alice turned back to Bella her expression deeply troubled. Bella felt her stomach drop._

"_Who is it, Alice?" she asked again, dreading the answer._

_Alice grimaced and took a deep breath._

"_Jacob Black."_

Bella felt shock rippling through her. Of all the names in the world that she had expected to hear, Jacob's was the last. She shook her head in disbelief, staring at Alice.

"But, the treaty," she said numbly, her mind struggling to catch up with her senses. "Jake would never…"

Alice grimaced again. "It seems he's come to find you, Bella," she said, glancing at Edward, who was muttering curses at vampire speed under his breath. Bella took a deep, steadying breath.

"Can you give me a minute alone with Edward, Alice?" she asked, pleading to Alice with her eyes.

Alice nodded, a knowing look coming into her eyes, and danced out the door, shutting it softly behind her. Bella looked toward Edward, who was still muttering darkly, and took another deep breath.

"You're cute when you're mad," she said lightly, coming up behind him and putting her arms around him. She could feel the tension in his shoulders and back and wasn't surprised when he shrugged her off and went to sit on the leather sofa, head in his hands. She sat down next to him and waited for a moment. The silence was tense and uncomfortable, nothing like the silences they used to share. Finally, Bella could stand it no longer.

"Edward," she said softly, her voice breaking slightly. Finally, he turned to look at her, though his eyes were hard.

"You're not going down there," he said abruptly, his mouth set in a thin, resolute line.

Anger flared up in Bella and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I have to, Edward," she said in a carefully controlled voice. He was already shaking his head before she had even finished and she fought to control the irritation that was growing stronger by the second.

"He's a werewolf, Bella. They're unstable at the best of times and standing here, surrounded by vampires, is certainly not the best of times. You're staying here."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You don't understand," she hissed angrily. "I owe this to Jake, and so do you."

Edward snorted derisively. "What do I owe him, Bella, besides a good kick in the–"

Bella cut across him, practically shouting. "You owe him for my sanity, Edward!"

That certainly got his attention. Edward turned to her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You don't know what it was like for me," she said softly, unable to look at him, knowing that her words were going to hurt him. "After you left me, the pain I felt…it was unimaginable. And it never went away. The only way I could cope with it was to completely close myself off from my emotions. It was like I was sleepwalking through life. I ate, I slept, I went to school, I did my homework, I answered questions when people asked them…but I wasn't truly alive." She glanced up and saw that his eyes were screwed shut and his fists were clenched against his leg. She grimaced, but went on anyway, knowing that he had to understand.

"Finally, I woke up one day. And the pain…it was still unimaginable, but when I was with Jake…it didn't hurt so much. I could forget, even if it was just for a second, that I wasn't ok. He was the only ray of sunlight in a whole string of sunless days. I would have gone insane if it wasn't for him, Edward."

She stopped then, knowing that he couldn't take hearing any more. His face was contorted with pain and she instantly felt the guilt ripping through her. She couldn't stand to see him hurting and the fact that she was the cause of the pain was too much for her to bear. She pressed the heels of her hands against her forehead.

And suddenly, his arms were around her, stroking her back and her hair and her face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, over and over. The guilt she felt intensified. She was the one who had reminded him of the things that no one should ever have to be reminded of and here he was, comforting her. _Who's the monster now?_ she thought bitterly.

"Don't," she pleaded, wriggling out of his arms and putting her head in her hands. "Please, don't apologize. I can't stand it."

"Bella –"

"No, Edward!"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose again. The silence dragged on, still tense and uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he finally admitted his voice barely more than a whisper, his eyes still closed. Bella felt another stab of guilt at the weariness in his velvet voice and the slump of his shoulders. She choked back the misery that was threatening to engulf her and took his hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers gently and finally opened his eyes to look at her. She sighed.

"Just let me go talk to Jake," she said, looking down at the carpet again. "I need to explain things to him."

Edward turned away, seeming to wrestle with himself for a moment, and then turned back to her, sighing heavily. "Ok," he said resignedly. "But only if I can stay with you."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but the memory of Emily's ravaged face suddenly flashed across her mind's eye and, even though she knew she was not so vulnerable anymore, it still scared her enough that she found herself nodding, accepting his conditions.

"But play nicely," she said severely. Edward smiled crookedly and she felt her stomach fluttering. He was still breathtakingly beautiful, even after the months of separation. She jumped to her feet, pulling Edward with her, and dashed out the door and down the stairs. The rest of the Cullens were already assembled there and she smiled slightly at the sight of them all, standing there, supporting her.

She was already in the living room when she suddenly became aware of the pungent odor that was permeating the house. Bella turned toward the source of the odor, crouched and ready to spring, and dimly registered that it was Jacob who stood in front of her. Her family tensed around her and she could feel Edward's hand on her arm, restraining her, but the predatory part of her mind was smug. It knew it would have no trouble breaking his grip if it really wanted to. She stood frozen, staring at Jacob, barely noticing the low snarls that were ripping out of both of them.

Jacob was crouched in front of her, balancing on the balls of his feet, ready to spring at a moment's notice. His lips were curled over his teeth, but they slowly relaxed as the expression on his face melted from shock to disbelief.

"Bella?" he choked out, breaking the spell. The both straightened out of their attack-ready positions and Bella felt, rather than saw, the rest of the Cullens' ease from their rigid positions

Bella said nothing as she struggled to regain control of the instincts that were threatening to overcome her. It was painful to stand there and look at Jake and smell his terrible odor. On the one hand, she could see that it was just Jacob, her Jacob, the only sunshine that had shown on her dark Edward-less days. Part of her was delighted to see him.

But then there was the other part of her, the newer part of her, that was screaming, "Enemy!" as it took in the sight of the werewolf crouched down in front of her. She hated this newer, volatile part of her nature and she shoved it away angrily, refusing to let it control her actions. It was Jacob. Her best friend, her protector –

"Bella, what have you _done_?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took longer. I had a case of writer's block and I only just managed to resolve it tonight. The next chapter should be quicker in coming, as I already have part of it written.**

**Thank you again for reading! Your support and appreciation for this story just totally rocks my world!**

**As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


	7. Reconciliation

**Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any of them. Please R and R!! That would make me happy!**

* * *

"_Bella, what have you _done_?"_

The pain in Jake's voice was too much to take and Bella unconsciously reached towards him. "Jake," she whispered, flinching as he recoiled from her. Edward's hand tightened around her arm and she dropped her hand, knowing that, somehow, Jacob was unreachable. It was like her status as a vampire had a built a wall between them, a thousand feet high and infinitely thick, and she could see him clearly on the other side, but had no way of getting to him, no matter what she did. She wanted to cry.

"There wasn't any other way," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes. Anger flitted across his face.

"There's always another way," he said defiantly and she almost smiled through the choking sadness. He had always been so stubborn, so pigheaded.

"I would have died, Jake," she mumbled past the lump in her throat. "I was too far gone to save. Alice did the only thing she could."

Jacob shook his head violently. "No," he hissed. "I don't believe that. She could have let you go. She could have just left you alone. She could have done anything else. Anything would be better than this."

Pain and anger ripped through Bella as the meaning behind his words dawned on her. "You don't mean that, Jake," she whispered, willing it to be true.

"Don't I?" He glared down at her, his expression hard and angry.

Bella turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the pain written there. It was worse than she could have ever imagined, worse than the worst nightmare. Jacob would rather see her dead than turned into a vampire. The pain of it was going to kill her.

"Jake," she choked. "Please. Please, don't do this to me. I can't stand this."

The anger on his face melted away, as quickly as it had come, and anguish took its place. "How did this happen?" he asked, his voice almost groaning with the intensity of his anguish. Bella folded her arms around her body, afraid she was going to break apart again. Edward was there in an instant, his arms a protective circle around her.

"I…I went cliff diving," she said quietly. Jacob's mouth opened in horror. "The water was too dark to see below the surface and I landed on a branch that was sticking up from the bottom. It ripped into my side and…I would have died if…if Alice hadn't …"

She trailed off, seeing the guilt and the horror in Jake's eyes. "Why?" was all he asked and she could hear the pain behind his inquiry. She felt Edward's arms, still wrapped around her, stiffen.

"I don't know," she whispered. She knew that he would probably catch the lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He would blame Edward.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly and she could hear the desperation in his voice. "You don't regret what happened?"

"No," she said firmly, managing a small smile. "This is what I want, Jake. This is what I've always wanted. I'm very happy."

Jacob closed his eyes. The seconds ticked by slowly as she waited for him to respond and Edward's arm tightened around her. She leaned into him, desperately needing the support, and he kissed her neck very lightly. After what seemed like hours, Jacob opened his eyes.

"Ok," he said softly, his dark eyes sincere. "I can live with it, then."

A wide smile spread over Bella's face and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Jacob smiled back, not quite as enthusiastically, but Bella suddenly felt like everything was going to be ok. If Jake could accept her as she was, then she knew she could get through anything.

Turning to look at the rest of the Cullens', who were still gathered around her, she saw that all of them, with the exception of Rosalie, were looking amused, if somewhat guarded. She could see that they were, for the most part, genuinely happy that things had worked out, but still did not trust Jake enough to let down their guard completely. She beamed up at them anyway, just happy that they had stood beside her.

"Bella?" Jacob asked softly. She turned to him, her smile fading a bit as she caught the expression on his face. He looked like he was in pain again, as if something else had just occurred to him.

"What is it, Jake?" she asked, taking an unconscious step toward him. He did not move back this time and she felt a small thrill of happiness shoot through her.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, his voice barely audible, even to her vampire ears.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" She took another step toward him. She could feel Edward tensing up behind her and she turned to look at him, reassuring him with her eyes. He nodded once, relaxing just a bit, and she turned back to Jacob who had a small, sad smile on his face.

"You're obviously not going to stay here," he said matter-of-factly, looking instinctively to Carlisle who was frowning. Bella looked at Carlisle as well, desperately hoping he was going to contradict Jake's words.

Her hope was in vain.

"He's right, Bella," Carlisle said gently, his golden eyes apologetic. "We can't stay here, now that you've been changed. You're too recognizable. We'll have to leave Forks."

Bella felt the sadness spreading through her as she looked at the face of each member of her new family. They each looked saddened by the prospect of leaving Forks and she realized that Forks was a home to them just as much as it was to her. Perhaps more so to them, as they had all been around for longer than she cared to think about. But, despite the sadness, she could also see that they were all eager for a new beginning, a new chance at life in a new place, with their new sister by their side. They each smiled at her in turn, even Rosalie, who seemed much less adverse to Bella now that she was a 

vampire. Lastly, she looked towards Edward and could see that he, too, was looking sad and yet excited. His topaz eyes were shining with the promise of the future and she couldn't help but smile. Satisfied, she turned back to Jacob.

"I'll miss you, too, Jake," she said sadly. But, like her family, she could feel the excitement spreading through her at the prospect of starting her new life with them, with Edward. There was one thing, however, that she still had to take care of before she would be ready to accept the excitement completely.

Cautiously, Bella approached Jake. She wrinkled her nose as she neared him and noticed that he was doing the same. He seemed to catch that at the same time she did and they both smiled ruefully. Bella approached, never taking her eyes off his, until, finally, they were so close, they could touch. Bella put a tentative hand on his arm. Jacob shuddered when her icy hand came in contact with his overly-warm forearm, but he didn't pull away and that was all the invitation she needed. Dropping all pretenses of caution, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He put his arms around her, just as eagerly and they stood for a long moment, saying goodbye.

Finally, they broke apart, each smiling one last time before Bella retreated to go stand by Edward once more. Jake nodded once at the rest of the Cullens' and then turned and began to stride out the door. But before he could completely exit, Bella had a sudden thought.

"Jake!" she called to him.

Jacob turned back to her, his eyes curious.

"Look out for Charlie," she said softly, her voice breaking slightly. "He doesn't know what happened to me."

Jacob nodded sadly. "You can count on me, Bells," he said, offering her a half-smile. He turned back to the door, but paused with his hand on the knob. "Good-bye, Bella," he whispered. "And good luck."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry that this isn't longer. I just couldn't squeeze anymore out of this scene. I'll try to do better next time!

**As always, thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. Distraction

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or the characters featured here. I'm just using them for my own devious ends. :) Please read and review...and enjoy! **

* * *

"Bella?"

Bella looked up, startled. She was sitting on Edward's sofa, watching him put clothes from his closet into the boxes spread out on the floor, but she hadn't really been seeing anything. It had only been two days since Jacob's visit and, already, nearly everything that was going with them had been packed.

"Yes?" she replied, offering him a half-smile.

Edward watched her with curious eyes. "What are you thinking? You looked like you were a million miles away."

Bella sighed and looked out the window wistfully. "Nothing," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch.

Edward's arms were around her almost instantly and she could feel his lips on the spot behind her ear. She shivered as her stomach began to flutter and the blood left in her body rushed to her cheeks. Edward laughed quietly and pulled her into his lap. He looked down at her, his topaz eyes shining.

"That's still frustrating," he said teasingly. "I can't get used to not being able to read your mind, no matter how long we're together."

Bella smiled and placed a soft kiss on his neck. She heard him sigh contentedly and she smiled against his skin, happy that she seemed to have the same effect on him that he had on her. She pulled back and looked up at him, seeing that there was a slight hint of frustration on his angelic face.

"Please, Bella," he said, his golden eyes boring into her with an intensity that knocked her breathless. "Please tell me what you're thinking about."

Shaking her head, trying to clear it, Bella gazed up at him and tried to steady her breathing. "I was thinking about Charlie," she said after a moment, looking away. "I feel terrible for what I've done to him. I feel like I owe him better than this."

She chanced a glance up at Edward's face, afraid of the guilt she would see there. She was surprised to find that his expression was thoughtful and calculating. He was silent for a moment and then he turned to scrutinize her face, staring at her for a long moment.

"I think I have a solution," he said finally, smiling slightly. "I think I know how you can offer Charlie the closure he needs without giving him a heart attack."

Bella's brow furrowed. "How?"

"Write him a letter."

Bella's mouth fell open at the simplicity of it. She had been puzzling over the problem for two days while the rest of the Cullens packed. Even the thrill of hunting, something she needed to do at least three times a day to keep the burning thirst at bay, couldn't quite push away the unhappiness she felt over the situation with Charlie. She had come up with hundreds of plans, but none of them were even remotely feasible. Most of them would have ended in her having to reveal to Charlie that she was a vampire, something she absolutely could not do. But here, Edward had presented her with the perfect solution, the only solution.

Bella beamed up at Edward and gave him a long, passionate kiss that ended far sooner than she would have liked. He was still being overly cautious with her, despite the fact that there was no longer any reason for it. She shook her head as he broke away from her and rolled her eyes. Edward smiled back apologetically and stood up, placing her carefully on her feet.

"Go ahead," he said, nudging her gently. "I have to finish packing these clothes, anyway." He stared at his closet door distastefully.

Bella laughed and gave him one more quick kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips and then she dashed out the door. She heard Edward chuckle behind her and she smiled as she headed for the living room. Once she had secured a sheet of paper and a pen, she settled at the rarely used kitchen table and poised her hand over the paper thoughtfully. After thinking for a minute, she began to write:

_Dad,_

_I know this isn't the best way to do this, but it's the only way I can think of that will actually work. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you in person, but, given the circumstances, it's better this way. _

_I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry I just disappeared suddenly and I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you at all before now. I'm sorry that things have to be this way. I know I've hurt you, worse than I even want to think about, and I'm sorrier than you could ever know for that._

_I know that my disappearance came as a real shock to you. I can't explain everything properly, like I wish I could, but I just want you to know that I'm happy and that I'm finally exactly where I want to be. I feel whole again, like the last six months never happened. I feel like a new person._

_Again, I'm so sorry that things had to be this way, but I hope you know that I love you, Dad, and I always will. Thank you for everything._

_Love,  
Bella_

Bella sat back and reread what she had written. Satisfied that she had expressed herself as fully as possible, she folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope, tucking it carefully into the back pocket of her jeans.

She climbed the stairs slowly looking through opened doors as she passed them. Rosalie and Emmett's door was closed and, blessed as she was with vampire hearing, Bella could hear everything that they were doing. She felt the blood in her useless veins rush to her face. She hurried past their door, looking into Carlisle's office as she passed. Carlisle and Esme were huddled over the keyboard of Carlisle's computer, finalizing the purchase of the new house they would be moving to after a short visit to the coven in Denali. Esme waved as Bella passed and Bella smiled in return. She moved on down the hall past the door into Alice's room and smiled as Jasper walked out, carrying an armful of about ten boxes. With her sharp eyes, Bella could see that they all contained shoes and she shook her head in amazement. Smiling, she moved on and climbed the second flight of stairs, coming to a stop in Edward's doorway.

He was sitting on the floor with a huge pile of sweaters next to him, folding them at vampire speed and throwing them into boxes. Bella smiled as she watched him work. His marble brow was furrowed as he folded, and Bella got the distinct impression that he was deep in thought. She continued to watch him, mesmerized by the grace with which he moved. She felt that, even if she lived a hundred thousand years, she would never get used to his beauty.

"Are you just going to stand there, gawking, or are you going to come and kiss me?"

His velvet voice shook her out of her reverie. She moved toward him slowly, teasing him, and smiled angelically. "If I keep distracting you like this, you're never going to get these clothes packed."

In one graceful movement, Edward stood and crossed the room, taking her face in his hands. He flashed his crooked smile. "I think they'll wait," he said evenly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Bella put her hands behind his head and twisted her fingers into his hair. He made as if to push her away, an almost automatic reaction, but she refused to let him break the kiss. He struggled with her for a moment, but she parted her lips, breathing heavily, and he gave up fighting and deepened the kiss.

It was the second time ever, and the first time since Jacob's visit, that he had allowed her the freedom to kiss him in a way she could have only dreamed of when she was human. Unwilling to let the moment end, she pressed herself to him, wanting to feel the cool marble of his body against hers and was surprised when his hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer. Her hands moved up and down his back, feeling the perfectly sculptured muscles there. She could feel the desire curling in her and she wondered if he could feel it as intensely as she was. His lips moved desperately against hers and his hands explored up and down her body. She heard herself moan against his lips, her desire for him becoming nearly unbearable, but just as they had started to move back, towards the sofa, Alice's bell-like voice rang out. Edward groaned and broke away, running his hands through his hair. Bella put her hands on her knees and tried to breathe normally.

"Edward," Alice called, sounding deeply amused. "Stop trying to put Emmett and Rosalie to shame and finish packing. We're leaving in just a few hours."

"Go away, Alice," Edward growled. Bella giggled at the irritation in his voice and gave him a teasing little kiss on the lips before moving across the room and throwing things into boxes. Edward watched her for a moment, his eyes dark with desire, and then followed behind, grumbling under his breath about annoying little sisters.

Finally, two hours later, they had everything packed, and had managed to carry everything out to the Uhaul that Carlisle had rented. They all gathered outside, saying goodbye to the house and to Forks, and then went to their cars. As Bella climbed into the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, she stared wistfully at the house and the clearing surrounding it. She had never felt more at home than she did there. Sighing, she slid into her seat. Edward turned to her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling at him. "Let's go! Eternity awaits!"

Laughing, Edward started the car and flew down the driveway, pausing momentarily so Bella could deposit Charlie's letter into the mailbox.

As they sped down the highway, Bella watched the familiar houses of Forks fly past and wondered absently if she would ever come back. She was sad for a moment, as the thought of never seeing her true home again flitted through her mind, but then she looked over at Edward and couldn't help, but smile. In that moment, it didn't really matter. She would go anywhere and do anything, as long as Edward was by her side.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I must give a huge thanks to Holadios for giving me the letter idea. I tried to think of a way for Bella to contact Charlie, but, like Bella, I had very little success. The letter seemed to be the best way for Bella to give him the closure he needed without actually having to appear to him. It's something that Charlie can tangibly see and so much more personal than a phone call, I think. So again, thank you to holadios! I owe you for that one, deary! :D

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that everything seemed to be moving so quickly here (with packing and leaving), but I really couldn't stretch their time in Forks out any longer. It was time for them to move on.**

**Thank you for reading and, as always, I love reviews! :D**


	9. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or the characters featured here. I'm just using them for my own devious ends. :) Please read and review...and enjoy! **

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Edward's voice shook Bella out of her thoughts for the second time that day. She smiled at him and shook her head in mock exasperation.

"You ask me that a lot," she said teasingly, stroking the back of his cold hand. He smirked, but didn't speak, waiting patiently for her reply. She hesitated for a moment.

"Tell me about the Denali coven," she said quietly.

"What do you want to know?"

Bella looked up thoughtfully. "How many are there? What are their names? What are they like? Do any of them have a special ability?"

Edward smiled. "Always so curious," he said fondly, rumpling Bella's hair. "There are five of them and their names are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are all very outgoing and they all love men – human or vampire. Before they renounced human blood, they delighted in using their…physical attributes to lure men in. They're very spirited, if you can imagine. Tanya is the liveliest of the three of them. She loves to shop – she and Alice are very close."

Bella laughed. "I can imagine," she said, shaking her head. "What about Carmen and Eleazar?"

"Carmen and Eleazar are a couple and they are both very quiet. Carmen doesn't say very much, but what she does say is worth listening to. Eleazar is the only male in the group and he studies a lot. I think he probably knows every major language spoken in the world today as well as several that aren't as common."

"And none of them has a special ability?"

"Not in the sense you are thinking," he said, smiling slightly. "Nothing as amazing as being immune to the scent of human blood. I expect Eleazar will be very interested in you. He likes Alice, Jasper, and I because we have abilities outside the norm and I don't imagine that you'll be any different. He'll want to study you."

Bella grimaced. "Great," she muttered. "Just what I need."'

Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "You won't mind once you meet him. He's very easy to get along with."

Bella smiled and then fell silent, watching the snowy tundra zip past. It seemed as if no time at all had passed when Edward was pulling the Volvo up in front of a large manor house. She found herself staring open mouthed at the grand estate that the Denali coven had managed to construct. It very nearly put the Cullen house to shame. Edward grinned at the look on her face and then dashed to her door and opened it for her, ever the gentleman. She took his hand as they walked to where the rest of the Cullens had gathered and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Ah! The Cullen family!" A strawberry blonde young woman came skipping out of the house just then, sporting the same topaz eyes that the Cullens did. She was nearly as tall as Rosalie and nearly as beautiful, though she seemed older, more weathered somehow if that was possible for a vampire. "It's been far too long since you were all here! This must be Bella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tanya and this is my family, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar."

Bella had been so focused on Tanya and her exuberant greeting, that she hadn't even noticed the other four vampires that had appeared behind Tanya. She nodded to them, still not really sure who was who, feeling overwhelmed, and then turned back to Tanya who was examining her with a critical eye. She flushed as deeply as she was able and tried not to fidget. Tanya smiled.

"You must have been quite lovely as a human," she said with a brilliant smile. "You're absolutely stunning, Bella."

Embarrassment washed through Bella at the praise and she peeked at Edward from the corner of her eye and saw that he was grinning. Tanya took in their hands, still entwined, and raised one eyebrow knowingly. Bella was relieved when Tanya finally turned away to greet Carlisle.

Once all the introductions and pleasantries had been exchanged, Tanya latched onto Bella's arm and insisted on giving her a tour of the house. Bella dragged Edward along, despite his protests that he had already seen the house on numerous occasions, and received a dazzling smile from Tanya in response. Tanya sounded like a realtor as she led Bella through the two story house, showing off each room and naming off that particular room's best attributes. Bella suffered through the tour patiently, eager to find out where she would be staying so she could escape for a little while. Once they had toured every room in the house, from the rarely used kitchen to the library where Eleazar's impressive book collection resided, Tanya came to a halt in front of a handsome oak door and turned to Edward and Bella with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I saved the best room for last," she said excitedly, with her hand on the doorknob. "This is where you and Edward will be staying."

Bella was barely able to hide her surprise at the assumption behind Tanya's statement as she glanced up at Edward quickly. His expression was a anger mixture of anger, amusement, and annoyance. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly, but he shook his head infinitismally. Bella frowned as she walked past Tanya, who was holding the door open, and into the room. Her mouth fell open in awe.

"This is absolutely gorgeous, Tanya," she said breathlessly.

The room was painted a soft, pastel blue with a darker blue trim that matched the curtains that spread across the panoramic window on the wall opposite the door. A bed adorned with dark blue sheets stuck out from the left hand wall. The bed frame was white, along with the rest of the furniture, and two white doors were set into the wall opposite the bed. The carpet was a beautiful cream color. Bella was astounded at how much she loved the décor and she turned to Edward, a huge smile on her face.

Tanya clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I just knew you would love it!" She beamed at Bella and Edward and then put her hands on her hips. "Just a few things you should know though. The first door leads to your bathroom and the second leads to the closet. There is a linen closet in the bathroom and a laundry chute down the hall for the towels and things. I'll leave you to get settled now," she said with a wink. "Just let me know if you need anything."

She moved to the door and Bella noticed that Edward was glaring at her back as she left. She waited until she thought Tanya would be out of earshot and then turned to face him, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Edward growled softly and stared at the door. "She was thinking some things that were very rude…and very inappropriate."

Bella turned pink. "Oh."

Edward shook his head, ridding himself of Tanya's thoughts and turned to look at Bella, suddenly seeming shy.

"Tanya assumed a lot by giving us this room together," he said, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'd understand if you would rather have a room to yourself."

Bella gaped at him for a moment and he grimaced. "A room to myself?" she finally said tonelessly. Edward looked down at the carpet.

"Well, yeah," he said slowly. "I mean…we're not married and…like I said, Tanya assumed a lot."

Bella stared at him again. "Edward Cullen…what alien planet do you live on? How could you even suggest that I would want to be anywhere, but here, in this room, with you? Are you insane?"

Edward smiled sheepishly and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Bella joined him.

"Sorry," he said, sliding his arms around her and pulling her to lie against him, her back to his chest. "I just didn't want you to feel like you had to stay in this room because of me."

Bella shook her head and turned to kiss him lightly on the lips. They lay there for a long while, simply enjoying the relative silence and the joy of being together. Bella traced patterns on the back of Edward's hand and she heard him sigh happily several times.

As they lay there quietly, Bella mused that time was beginning to have less and less meaning for her. Concepts such as hours and minutes, morning and afternoon, had little consequence when she never slept and she had all the time in the world to do something. She smiled at the thought of eternity with Edward and turned slightly so that she could kiss him. She was surprised to find that he was looking at her calculatingly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, searching his eyes.

He didn't say anything, but, after a moment, he seemed to have reached some decision. His golden eyes were shining. Distantly, Bella thought she heard Alice cry out happily and she furrowed her brow, waiting for his answer.

"Well?" she prompted after a while.

"It's nothing," he said, smiling slyly. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" she asked, smiling at the reversal of their rolls. Abruptly he stood up and started to stride out the door. Bella scrambled after him, startled at his sudden departure.

"What's going on?"

Edward smiled again. "I need to get my stuff out of the car and the Uhaul," he said. "It's been two hours since we arrived and everyone else is already done unloading."

"Oh."

Edward kissed her forehead lightly and looked down at her. "Why don't you go talk to Alice while I unpack?" he suggested. "She's looking for you anyway."

Bella nodded, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay," she said. He smiled and walked away, leaving her frowning after him. She pursed her lips.

Edward was keeping something from her, of that she was certain, and she was determined to find out what it was.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I had a severe case of writer's block, but last night it broke. :) I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope the ending is just enough of a cliffie to keep you reading.

**Also, I've decided to start telling you what my playlist is for each chapter. I usually listen to music while I write and this story is no exception :D. So for this chapter we have:** Basket Case **by Greenday,** A Whole New World **from Aladdin, **My Wish** by Rascal Flatts,** My Immortal **by Evanescence,** Your Song **from Moulin Rouge, and** Bless the Broken Road **by Rascal Flatts.**


	10. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or the characters featured here. I'm just using them for my own devious ends. :) Please read and review...and enjoy! **

* * *

Alice turned out to be elusive. She seemed to have disappeared and Bella searched for nearly half an hour before she gave up. She ended up sitting in the living room, staring at the floor unhappily. Edward had disappeared just as thoroughly as Alice had and Bella was feeling very left out. She was sure that they were up to something, but what it was, she couldn't even begin to guess at. She had been staring at the floor for quite some time when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hello," said a quiet voice behind her. Bella turned to see an unfamiliar male striding across the floor towards her. He was tall, with light brown hair, and looked to be in his early twenties physically. He was as graceful as Alice in his movements and Bella couldn't help but stare as he danced toward her. She offered him a small smile as he took a seat across from her.

"Hi," she said as brightly as she could. "You must be Eleazar."

He smiled and nodded slowly, a brilliant smiling lighting his pale face. "Yes. I am Eleazar. Jasper has told me a great deal about you."

Bella smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Whatever he's been telling you, I swear it's not true."

Eleazar laughed. "So he was lying when he said that you are not attracted to human blood?"

"Well…not about that," she amended.

"Tell me about it," he said, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"There's not much to tell," she admitted. "The night I…woke up, I ran out of the house so I could go think in the woods. As I was sitting there, a bear came along and I had never smelled anything so heavenly. Later on, after I learned that an animal smelling good is not normal, we tested out my ability and found that I am actually repulsed by the scent of human blood."

"Fascinating," Eleazar whispered. "Absolutely amazing."

Bella frowned, feeling rather annoyed. "I don't understand why everyone thinks it's so amazing," she said broodingly. "It's not anything like Edward being able to read minds or Alice seeing the future. It's actually rather boring."

Eleazar shook his head, smiling. "Jasper told me you like to underestimate yourself. It really is an amazing gift, Bella. I've been a vampire for nearly 200 years, and studying vampire abilities for almost as long, and I've never seen anything like your ability. Most abilities, those that are above and beyond the norm, are deeply rooted in physical or cognitive abilities, such as precognition and being able to manipulate emotions. Your ability, however, seems to be an enhancement of your genetic make-up. Tell me…were you adverse to the sight of human blood when you were still human?"

Bella thought for a moment. "No. Not the sight of human blood. It was the _smell_ of blood that always got to me. It was like rust and salt…and it never failed to make me sick. I can't count the number of times I fainted because of it." She broke off as she looked at Eleazar's shocked face. "What?" she asked.

"Amazing," he reiterated. "You could smell blood, even as a human? That's very atypical. Human's can't smell blood."

Bella frowned again. "Edward said the same thing when I told him that."

"It's quite unusual," Eleazar said. "But that seems to be the story with you, Isabella Swan. You are a very unusual individual."

"Thanks?"

Eleazar laughed again. "You're welcome. Now," he said, getting to his feet. "I believe you aren't going to want to talk to me much longer. Edward and Alice have returned and I'm sure you're going to want to pounce on them the moment they step in the door."

"Thanks, Eleazar." Bella smiled at him warmly. "It was wonderful talking to you. We'll have to do it again sometime soon."

Eleazar smiled as he glided from the room and Bella could feel the makings of a great friendship there. The next moment, however, she scowled angrily. She could hear Edward and Alice in the driveway and she stood as she heard them come in the door and start toward the living room. She could hear them talking as they came nearer and she listened intently.

"…you don't just ask her, Edward," Alice was saying.

"Because I want it to be special, Alice," was his short reply. "Now be quiet. I'm sure she can hear us."

Bella growled and she heard Alice laugh and Edward sigh. She was crouched down, still growling, when Edward rounded the corner and came into the room. True to Eleazar's prediction, she pounced. Edward fell to the floor with a thunderous crash and Bella put her hands around his wrists and held him down in her iron grasp. She put her knees on the floor on either side of him and brought her face very close to his. His eyes were wide with shock and she smirked at him triumphantly. Alice laughed gleefully from the hallway.

"You're next, Alice," Bella shouted, never taking her eyes from Edward's face. Alice merely laughed again and pranced down the hallway and up the stairs. Bella distantly heard a door shut and she returned her focus to Edward, who was staring up at her warily. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bella's furious snarl silenced him.

"Where have you been?"

Edward's wariness melted away and a dazzling smile took its place. Bella fought to keep her angry expression.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Shopping, with Alice." His smile widened and she forced herself to shift her gaze to his forehead, determined to keep her train of thought.

"What were you shopping for?"

Edward's eyes sparkled. "You'll find out later tonight," he said evasively. Bella frowned, but loosened her hold on his wrists just slightly. Edward took the opportunity to switch positions with her and suddenly she was the one pinned against the floor. Her breathing was ragged as Edward's body pressed her into the floor. Edward grinned devilishly.

"That's not fair," Bella said breathlessly. "You're keeping something from me."

"Don't worry, love," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "You'll know soon enough."

Edward pulled himself up and extended his hand to Bella. He pulled her up from the floor and then put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. She closed her eyes, sighing as she breathed in his sweet scent. The comfortable moment was fast becoming electrically charged, but it was broken a moment later when Alice suddenly called out.

"Edward, it's time."

Edward sighed and Bella huffed angrily.

"Alice always picks the worst moments to intervene," she complained. Edward grinned.

"I agree, but she's actually right. It is time."

"Time for what?" Bella asked.

"Time for you to come with me," said Alice from the doorway. "I've got to get you ready for tonight."

Alice danced over and seized Bella's arm. Bella waved at Edward glumly as Alice dragged her out the door and up the stairs to her and Edward's room. Bella barely had time to register the huge pile of shopping bags on the bed before Alice had hauled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Bella gasped in astonishment as she gazed around the room.

The bathroom was huge. Bella guessed that it was roughly three times the size of her bedroom at Charlie's house. There was a huge Jacuzzi-like tub over in the corner. The sink was also huge and the countertops around it were made of white marble. The décor was much the same as the bedroom – soft blues and creamy whites. There was a small toilet in the corner and Bella frowned at it. As far as she knew, vampires didn't use the toilet. Alice noticed the direction of her gaze and grinned.

"We have to keep up appearances," she explained. "And, plus, if we ever wanted to sell a house it would have to have all the necessary commodities for humans."

"Does that happen very often? Selling your houses, I mean."

Alice shook her head. "No. The Denali coven has been here in this house for about 90 years. Kate is something of an interior designer, like Esme, and she goes on renovation sprees ever 10 years or so. I imagine she'll be redecorating sometime soon. When we move, we usually keep the house, just in case we ever want to return. We didn't sell the house in Forks for that reason. We may return there someday."

Bella smiled briefly at the thought, but then her expression became thoughtful agian.

"Where were the Denali before they were in Denali?"

Alice began unloading things out of a drawer under the sink as she spoke while Bella watched and listened in amazement. "Somewhere in Europe, I think. But they were still called the Denali coven even then. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were all here in Alaska long before any of us were even born. Long before Carlisle was born, even."

"And where were you all at before Forks?" Bella asked as Alice began brushing her hair.

"We lived here in Denali for a while and, before that, we were in Michigan, and before that, Maine. Beyond that, I don't know exactly where Carlisle and the rest were because they were in Maine when Jasper and I found them."

"Found them?"

Alice nodded, smoothing some mousse into Bella's hair and taking a curling iron to it. "Yes. Jasper and I were neither one changed by Carlisle – I met Jasper in Philadelphia. I knew he was coming," she added, smiling fondly as she picked out the curls she had just finished rolling. "I had seen Carlisle and his family in a vision and Jasper and I set off together to find them."

"Scared the hell of them, too," Edward said through the door. Bella jumped as Alice turned to glare in his direction.

"Go away, Edward," she growled, hopping up onto the counter and beginning to apply make-up around Bella's eyes. "You're not allowed to see her yet."

"Don't worry," he said evenly. "I'm not going to peek. I'm just grabbing a change of clothes."

Alice frowned and concentrated for a moment. Then she broke into a happy smile. "That's perfect, Edward!" she squealed, bouncing up and down, but still managing to apply mascara to Bella's eyelashes perfectly.

Edward chuckled and Bella distinctly heard his shirt hit the floor in the bedroom. She was sure that her still heart was going to start pounding again. Alice raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Are you torturing her, Alice?" Edward asked after listening for a moment. "Her breathing is as ragged as her old night shirt."

Alice watched, intensely amused, as Bella's cheeks turned pink. "I think you're torturing her more effectively than I ever could," she laughed. Bella muttered incoherently under her breath about annoying older sisters. Alice laughed harder.

"I'll see you in a bit, Bella," Edward said through the door. Bella smiled.

"See you," she said softly as she heard their bedroom door open and shut. She sighed then and glanced over at Alice who had just gained control of her laughter. Grinning brightly, Alice seized Bella's arm.

"You'll see him soon enough," she said, dragging Bella toward the bedroom. "Now, come on. I want to show you your new wardrobe!"

* * *

**A/N: A long chapter, I know. :D But the next chapter is the big one, the one where you find out what Edward is hiding! No playlist for this chapter. I was too inspired to be bothered choosing music. hehe.**

**Oh and just one more thing. So many of you put this story on alert, but you've never reviewed! There are 88 alerts on this story. Surely I can do better than an average of 11 reviews per chapter. I don't really mind, but I would love to know what all my lovely readers think of this story! Thanks for reading and, please, review!! :D**


	11. Affirmation

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or the characters featured here. I'm just using them for my own devious ends. :) Please read and review...and enjoy! **

**Thank you for the overwhelming response I got for the last chapter! I really do appreciate EVERY review I get and I thank those of you who reviewed that do not normally do so. That really did make my day!**

* * *

Alice had really gone overboard with the wardrobe, but Bella had expected nothing less.

There were shirts, dresses, jeans, slacks, skirts, socks, undergarments, capris, shoes – in short, everything Bella would need to fill her closet. She didn't complain to Alice, as she might have done before, because she really was grateful. Since her change, she had been borrowing clothes from Alice, Esme, and Rosalie because she had nothing of her own. It was actually refreshing to have her own things, even if Alice had spent far too much money on them.

She let Alice pick out her clothes for the evening and ended up in a pair of low rise khaki pants and a navy blue sweater that she knew Edward would love. Alice dragged her back into the bathroom briefly to fix what dressing had put out of place and then bounced out of the room. Bella took a deep breath to collect herself and then followed a moment later at a normal human pace. She could feel her breathing becoming more and more shallow as she descended the stairs.

Edward was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. He smiled warmly as he took in her new clothes and her styled hair and she felt happiness spread through her. He was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and an ivory sweater that clung to the perfect muscles of his chest. Bella felt a small shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"You look beautiful," he said softly as she approached. His topaz eyes were shining with excitement. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Bella smiled, more bravely than she felt, and held her hand out to him. He took it, kissing the back of her hand lightly, and then swung her up on his back and took off through the door. She smiled contentedly as they glided over the moonlit snow.

She still loved to run with Edward, even though she knew she could run beside him. It was something they had enjoyed doing together when she was human, just for the pure sake of enjoyment, and that had not changed when she became a vampire. She thought back on the first time she had ever run with him, that first day in the meadow, and nearly rolled her eyes at the pure terror it had inspired. Now, with Edward's steady breathing and the rushing wind the only sounds breaking the silence, she could not imagine any place she would rather be.

They ran for a long while, content to simply enjoy the ride and enjoy one another's company, but, all too soon it seemed, they were slowing and stopping. They had come to a small ledge that looked out over a wide, snowy valley which was dotted with huge evergreens. Here, away from the lights of civilization and humanity, the stars shone brightly in the sky. The Aurora Borealis was in full swing. The beautiful colors of the northern lights were weaving across the sky, creating a breathtaking backdrop for the natural beauty of the Alaskan tundra. It was a brilliant, clear evening and Bella could imagine nothing more beautiful – until she turned to look at Edward.

The excitement in his eyes and the radiance of his smile could not be overcome – the northern lights and the stars dimmed in comparison. He was breathtakingly beautiful, just as dazzling as he had been 

the first time she saw him. She sucked in an uneven breath and he smiled, her favorite crooked smile, and she felt her knees sway.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, taking her hand and pulling her close.

It was a moment before she could answer. "How lucky I am," she breathed.

His laugh was soft, but still musical and she felt her heart sing with joy at the sound.

"I'm the lucky one," he insisted playfully, tousling her hair. His good humor and his high spirits were infectious. Bella could not help but feel that everything was good and right in the world. She stood close to Edward's side, one arm around his waist, and watched the brilliant colors streak across the sky.

"So what's this all about?" she asked after a while. As happy as she was, she could not help, but remember that there was a purpose to everything she had been through today. The curiosity was burning in her voice and the corners of his mouth pulled up briefly. Edward spun her to face him and grasped her hands between them.

"Isabella," he said, his eyes burning into hers. "Bella. Before I proceed any further, I have to know something. I have to be absolutely certain of something." He paused then and took a deep breath and Bella was surprised that it was uneven. Her curiosity spiked.

"What do you want know?"

"You'll be honest with me?" he pressed, pulling her closer and caressing her cheek gently. "Absolutely honest, no matter what?"

She gazed into his eyes for a moment. "Of course," she breathed. Edward took another deep breath.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth to respond, but he raised his hand to stop her. "I mean…truly happy? Please think for a moment. I have to be certain."

Bella turned her face to kiss his palm. "I don't need to think about it," she assured him, turning back to him and smiling. "I've had plenty of time over the last week to think about it. I am truly happy, Edward. There is no one in this entire world that I want more than you and there is no place in the world I would rather be than here. You are everything to me."

"And you are certain?" he persisted. His eyes were heavy with some emotion she couldn't decipher and she frowned, pursing her lips.

"Edward," she said, disapproval evident in her voice. "Please don't insult me by asking me again. I didn't lie to you – I wouldn't lie to you. I love you, Edward. Forever." She could feel the conviction and the truth behind her words and she hoped he could to. She knew she would never feel differently. He was all she wanted – all she would ever want.

"That's all I'm asking," he said. Smilingly happily, he produced a small black box and, at the same time, sank down onto one knee. He opened the box and held it out to her. Bella caught a glimpse of a 

beautiful silver ring set with a topaz stone, but the stone was nothing to the topaz of his eyes. They were burning with an intensity that she had never seen before. She couldn't have looked away if she had wanted to.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "Bella, I promise that I will love you forever. Every day of forever, for as long as that may be. Will you marry me?"

For a moment she couldn't speak. A week ago, she wouldn't have known what to say to him. She had been raised to shudder at the thought of marriage, to shy away from it. But here, on this night, under the brilliant northern lights and the stars, there was only one answer she could give.

"Yes," she whispered. The instant she spoke, his face became radiant. He placed the ring on her finger, stood, and swept her in for a kiss, all in the same motion.

"Thank you," he said simply, whispering against her lips.

His mouth moved passionately against hers and the Aurora Borealis undulated overhead and she could not remember a time when she had been happier.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I know that this is a REALLY short chapter, but, honestly, I can't make it any longer. It just seemed...complete the way it is. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Couple of things:**

**1. I have a new story out that is a companion to this one. It's called "Here Comes The Sun: Extras." I will be posting extras, deleted scenes, and different POV stories under that title so I encourage you all to go check it out and add it to your list of stories that you watch/read. The first chapter is in first person, Edward's POV, and it is called. "Alice Calls Edward" Please, check it out and leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**2. I've been getting lots of assumptions that there is going to be sex/something related in this story. The assumptions have been getting more numerous of late and I feel the need to address this issue directly. _THERE WILL NOT BE ANY EXPLICIT SEX IN THIS STORY._ Though I am of the age where I am free to view and read those kinds of things should I choose to, I am just not that kind of person. I do not feel comfortable writing/reading those scenes so therefore they will not be in this story. I'm sorry to dissapoint those of you who would have liked to see that, but honestly, this story is rated T for a reason and I will not do anything that Stephenie Meyer hasn't already done (assumptions for what may happen in Breaking Dawn aside).**

**3. Playlist for this story:** From This Moment On **by Shania Twain,** Have A Little Faith In Me **by John Hiatt,** Hymn To The Sea **from Titanic,** I Swear **by All-4-One,** Love Me Tender **by Elvis Presley,** Roses and Butterflies **by Making April,** Shadow of the Day **by Linkin Park (just because I love that song), and** The Rose **by Bette Midler.**


	12. Sensation

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or the characters featured here. I'm just using them for my own devious ends. :) Please read and review...and enjoy! **

**And a slight warning...the end of this chapter is rather...erm...steamy, so if that kind of things bothers you, you don't really have to read that part. I went about as far as I could without really showing anything bad. It's mostly just really heated kissing.**

* * *

After they managed to break away from each other, something that took a surprising amount of effort, Edward took Bella's hand and led her to the edge of the ledge. He sank gracefully onto a rock and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into him and, together, they watched the show taking place overhead. They said very little as the night progressed on – there wasn't really anything to say. It was simply enough for them to be there and to be together.

Soon though, Bella felt the now familiar burn in the back of her throat and she realized that it had been over twenty-four hours since she had hunted. She had been so caught up in moving and trying to figure out what Edward was up to that she hadn't given it a second thought. Now, however, the thirst hit her with staggering force. Sighing, she kissed Edward's cheek and stood.

"What is it, love?" he asked, looking at her curiously and jumping up to stand beside her.

"I need to hunt," she admitted grudgingly. The uncomfortable burn was fast becoming a raging fire.

Edward nodded and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I forget how hard it is to resist when you're a newborn."

Bella smiled briefly, but she soon turned her head in the direction of the forest, the predatory part of her growling to be released. She looked back at Edward, an apology in her eyes.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding toward the forest. "I'll wait here for you."

"Thank you," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss before she flew into the trees.

A few yards into the woods, she crouched down and lifted her nose slightly, sniffing at the air, looking for something to quench the fire that burned in her throat. The faint scent of caribou drifted on the light breeze from somewhere in front of her and she ran towards it, letting the bloodlust overtake her for a moment. She came upon a small clearing where a herd of about 15 caribou were rooting around in the snow, looking for something food. She circled them silently, picking out her target – an injured female that was hobbling around at the rear of the group. She tensed, waiting for the right moment to strike, as the doomed animal limped right toward her, unaware of the vampire lurking just out of sight. When it was barely a foot away, she pounced and snapped its neck, clamping her teeth down on its throat. She drained it swiftly and then turned her sights on a small rabbit that had just popped out of its den to see what the noise was about. When it too was empty, she ripped a tree out of the ground, put the bodies under it, and then replanted the tree.

She hunted swiftly and efficiently, eager to get back to Edward waiting on the ledge. She brought down two more caribou and a small fox before turning back and running towards the ledge. She was less than a hundred yards away and could hear Edward pacing restlessly when an errant scent stopped her in her tracks.

She stood, sniffing the breeze and trying to decipher what the scent was. Then, it came to her. In a panic, she sprinted as fast as she could back to the ledge. She burst out of the trees and came skidding to a halt in front of Edward, throwing snow everywhere. Edward laughed and shook it out of his hair and pulled her to his chest. Bella took a moment to catch her breath and then took Edward's arms from around her and stepped back.

"Edward, we have a problem."

His brow creased. "What kind of problem?"

"There's a vampire in the woods."

Edward laughed. "Well that's not entirely unexpected, Bella," he teased. "There are thirteen vampires living just a few miles from here, after all."

Bella narrowed her eyes angrily. "Oh, gee, thank you, Edward," she hissed sarcastically. "That thought never occurred to me."

Edward frowned at her, perplexed by her anger. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"When I said a vampire, I meant one that wasn't a part of our family or the Denali coven."

Edward's eyes widened in understanding. "Where?" he asked, his velvet voice laced with anger.

Bella grabbed his hand. "Here, I'll show you."

She ran him back to the spot where she had smelled the other vampire's sent and watched him as he tested the air. She could tell the moment he caught the scent because he froze, his expression one of shock and horror. Bella took his hand again.

"Who is it?"

Edward turned to look at her, his eyes dark. He regarded her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and then turned abruptly, pulling her onto his back as he did so.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he began to run through the trees.

"We need to get back to the house," he said shortly.

Bella kept the rest of her questions to herself as they ran. In the silence, she wondered whose scent it could possibly be that had Edward so on edge. She could feel the tension in his shoulders and neck as he ran and it was making her more nervous than she already was.

The sky was just beginning to lighten as they reached the house and burst through the door. Bella dropped to the floor in the entryway and Edward took her hand, leading her into the living room where all the others were already gathered. Alice grimaced up at Edward as they entered and Edward nodded, answering her thoughts. Bella glanced around at everyone. She could feel the tension in the atmosphere and, again, she wondered who the scent in the woods belonged to. The tense silence lasted only a moment before Tanya made an impatient noise and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked, looking between Edward and Alice suspiciously. "Alice wouldn't tell us anything. She just said that it was vital that we all assemble here."

Edward glanced at her and then addressed the room at large.

"We have a big problem on our hands," he announced. The tension in the room spiked for a moment before a wave of calm rolled around the room. Bella glanced at Jasper and saw that he was frowning around the room at everyone. She smiled briefly when he caught her eye and then turned her attention back to Edward.

"Bella was out hunting when she smelled a vampire," he continued. "She took me back to the spot where she had smelled it, because she didn't recognize the scent. I, however, did recognize it." He paused then and looked around.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

Bella frowned up at Edward, waiting for the big reveal. Edward glanced at her briefly and grimaced.

"Victoria."

Bella heard the sharp intake of air all around the room. Her head suddenly felt light and dizzy, like when she was human and had sat up too quickly, and the panic she had felt before threatened to engulf her. She looked up at Edward, her eyes wide with horror and fear.

"She came looking for me," she whispered.

Edward's arms were around her in an instant as the others lapsed into conversation about what this could mean for them. Bella could feel his hands stroking her face and her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, Bella," he murmured in her ear. "I'm not going to let her hurt you. She's not going to get anywhere near you."

"She's never going to give up until I'm dead, Edward," she said hopelessly. "Even when I'm not human anymore, she's still stalking me. Will this never end?"

After a quick glance at Carlisle, who nodded, Edward pulled Bella out of the room and up the stairs. He pushed open their bedroom door and pulled Bella onto the bed with him, holding her close to his chest. She sighed as she breathed in his sweet scent and closed her eyes.

"It's not fair," she murmured after a while. Edward snaked his arm around her waist.

"What's not fair?"

"This was the happiest night of my life," she said, opening her eyes and turning so she was facing him. "Why did this have to happen tonight?"

Edward smiled slightly and pulled her a little closer. "I know what you mean," he said in a low voice. "Things didn't turn out at all the way I had planned." Bella glanced up at him and saw that his topaz eyes were smoldering. She felt her breath catch.

"And what exactly did you have planned?" she asked breathlessly, shivering slightly at the intensity of his gaze. All thoughts of Victoria and, indeed, everything flew out of Bella's mind.

Instead of answering, Edward lowered his head and began trailing kisses down her face and neck. As he made his way down her throat and back up again, to her ear, she moaned softly. She could feel his breath against her ear as he laughed quietly and she turned her head slightly and captured his lips with hers.

His reaction startled her. Instead of his usual guarded behavior, his lips attacked hers with an urgency and an intensity that she had never felt from him before. Her startled cry was swiftly silenced as he molded his lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. She moaned again and received another pleasurable shock when he did the same. The kiss lengthened and deepened as their tongues danced in their mouths. Bella felt sure that her still heart was going to start beating again.

Then, suddenly, Bella found herself lying on her back with Edward hovering above her, his knees on either side of her hips. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she felt his solid weight pressing her into the bed. She gasped loudly and he released her lips, ducking down to nip at her throat. She unknotted her fingers from his hair and ran her hands down his neck and over his shoulders.

And now he was the one breathing unevenly as she moved her hands across his chest and along his sides to the hem of his sweater. She ran her hands up under his shirt and across his back, hitching the fabric up as she did so. He realized what she intended and pulled the shirt over his head and flung it away.

Bella gasped at the beauty of his bare torso and pulled his lips back down to hers. He put his arms around her swinging her up and around so that they were sitting face to face, their lips still locked together. He crushed her to his chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew that they were both dangerously close to giving into their desire, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. Edward's hand was playing at the hem of her shirt and she reached down, intending to remove it… when a peal of raucous laughter rang out from the doorway.

She unglued herself from Edward and saw Emmet standing there with a wicked grin on his face.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

Bella hopped away from Edward as though she had been burnt and landed on the pillow at the head of the bed. She turned to see where Edward had gone and caught the briefest flash of his startled face before he toppled off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with an earth shaking crash.

* * *

**A/N: I know that last chapter was unsatisfyingly short...so here's a really long chapter to make up for it! XD. It seems I go from one extreme to the other. hehe. **

**So this chapter was a little...all over the place again and I apologize for that. This was not at all my original intention for this chapter, but what I had planned didn't work, so I revised. Hope the end result was good! Please, read and review, as always always, thank you for your support!**

**Playlist: _Hymn To The Sea_ from Titanic, _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin, _Legends of the Fall_ by James Horner, _Shadow of the Day_ by Linkin Park, and _Straight To Video_ by Mindless Self Indulgence.**


	13. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. I am simply using the characters for my own devious ends! XD**

**Also, I would like to point everyone in the direction of my newest story, Open The Eyes Of My Heart. It's an AU ExB Twilight story set in Chicago in 1918. There is more info in the A/N at the bottom, but, please, go check it out! XD**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 - Decision**

_Bella hopped away from Edward as though she had been burnt and landed on the pillow at the head of the bed. She turned to see where Edward had gone and caught the briefest flash of his startled face before he toppled off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with an earth shaking crash._

There was utter silence for about ten seconds as Bella stared blankly at the spot where Edward had disappeared. It was broken, however, when Emmett began to laugh hysterically, holding onto the door frame to keep himself upright. The room shook with the volume of his booming laughs and Bella glared at him and scrambled to the side of the bed.

"Edward!" She peeked over the edge of the mattress, worry creasing her brow. She glanced over him once, checking to make sure he hadn't been harmed. As soon as she had satisfied herself that he was, in fact, okay, the ridiculousness of the situation caught up with her.

Edward was lying on his back on the floor, clutching his sides and shaking with laughter. A wide grin spread across Bella's face as she watched him. She had never seen him laugh so hard in all the time she'd known him. Laughing along with him, she offered him her hand and pulled him back up onto the bed. He landed gracefully beside her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, still laughing.

"Never," he gasped. "Never in _eighty years_ have I so much as _stumbled_." He lapsed into another fit of shaking laughter, clutching Bella's shoulder for support.

"You just made history, Eddie," Emmett called from the doorway, grinning wickedly. "You're the first vampire to ever fall off of anything." He turned to Bella, shaking his head in amusement.

Bella poked Edward's shoulder gently. "I don't think it was entirely his fault, Emmett. I think I pushed away from him a little harder than I meant to."

Emmett laughed. "Don't know your own strength, little sister?"

Bella grinned. "Little sister?" Edward pulled her into his arms and she peeked up at Emmett curiously.

"Of course," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "What did you think you were?"

Bella's smile widened, but she didn't say anything. Emmett winked playfully, but the next second, all signs of humor were gone.

"Carlisle wants us all downstairs in a couple of minutes," he said seriously. "He wants to discuss the…situation with Victoria." He said her name like a curse and Bella grimaced. Edward growled softly.

"We'll be down in a moment, Emmett," Bella said softly. Emmett nodded and disappeared. Bella wriggled out of Edward's arms and turned to face him.

"Edward, calm down," she said sternly

"She's not going to touch you, Bella," he snarled, his eyes tight. "I won't let her take you from me."

Bella leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not planning on letting her."

Edward sighed and pulled Bella to his chest, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. Bella closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his waist.

"And I love you, Edward."

They held each other, wondering what the future could hold, uncertain as it was. Bella pressed her ear against Edward's chest and listened to his even breathing, trying not to think.

After a while, Edward sighed again and pulled Bella from the bed and down the stairs. The Cullens and the Denali were still in the same places they had been before. Alice smiled up at them as they entered the room and cleared her throat slightly. Carlisle gestured at them to have a seat and then stood himself. Bella wedged herself in between Edward and Alice and glanced up at Carlisle expectantly.

"As you all know," Carlisle began, "Victoria is nearby. While I'm not overly concerned about dealing with her, I am concerned that she may have accomplices." He paused and glanced at Alice, who concentrated for a moment.

"I can't get a firm hold on the future," she said, her brow puckered in frustration. "She keeps changing her mind and all I get are hazy flashes that don't make sense."

Carlisle nodded and looked up thoughtfully. "Then I propose that we wait." Edward growled angrily and Carlisle turned to him. "Yes, Edward?"

"We can't just sit by and wait for her to strike," he said through his teeth. Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"We hunt her," Emmett said, grinning at the thought. Rosalie smacked his arm and glared up at him.

"No!" Hers wasn't the only outraged cry that rang through the living room. Bella, Alice, and, surprisingly, Tanya were all glaring at Emmett angrily.

"You can't do that," Tanya said, her fists clenched. "It's unbelievably risky, not to mention stupid."

"Why?" Emmett asked, brow furrowed. "It's thirteen of us verses one of her. You won't find better odds anywhere."

"You idiot," Rosalie hissed angrily. "Were you not listening to Carlisle and Alice? What if you go seek her out and you find that she's got a hundred newborns behind her or something equally horrible? What are you going to do then?"

Emmett opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it again as understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh," he said.

Rosalie glared at him. "Yes. Oh." Emmett grimaced and turned back to Carlisle.

"Again," Carlisle said. "I think the best course of action would be to wait until the situation becomes clearer. Alice will keep an eye on things. As Victoria begins to make decisions, the future should become clearer." He turned back to Edward. "Is that acceptable, Edward?"

Edward glared around at everyone for a moment and then nodded once, stiffly. Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair distractedly. Tanya cleared her throat. Bella felt Edward stiffen next to her and she glanced up at him as everyone turned to look at Tanya.

"I do not want to seem like an ungracious host," she said slowly. "But my family wants no part of this. Victoria has done nothing to threaten us and we have no reason to engage in any kind of fight with her. I am sorry, my friends, but if you are intending to start a war, you will have to go elsewhere to do it."

Carlisle bowed his head. "Of course," he said. "I understand. We weren't going to stay very long anyway – just until the sale of our new house is final. We'll be gone in two days."

Tanya nodded. "I am sorry," she said again. "You know that you will always be welcome here."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you," he said.

They all sat in silence for a moment, each seeming to consider the impasse they had reached. The silence was broken, however, a few moments later by an angry huff from Alice. Everyone glanced at her, bewildered, except for Edward who looked apologetic.

"Well?" Alice asked, glaring at him, her eyes flashing.

Edward smiled amusedly and raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

Alice growled angrily. "You know what!"

Edward's smile became angelic. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alice."

Alice growled again and Bella suddenly found herself alone on the couch. Edward was on his back on the floor with Alice perched daintily on his chest, snarling viciously. Edward's lips were pressed together as though he was trying to hold back a laugh. Everyone else just looked shocked and confused.

"Tell them!" Alice hissed. "And stop laughing!"

Edward stood, not waiting for Alice to get off of him. She slipped gracefully to the floor, throwing him an annoyed look, and went to sit by Jasper. Edward struggled for a moment to compose his face and then turned to Bella, pulling her up to stand beside him. The others stared up at them, their eyes curious.

"Everyone," Edward began, his voice velvety smooth, but somehow still bright with excitement. "Bella and I have an announcement to make." Edward glanced over at Bella and smiled widely. "We're getting married!"

There were dazzling smiles all around and, indeed, Esme looked positively radiant. Emmett whooped loudly and even Rosalie was smiling. Tanya look slightly wistful, as though she were lost in thought, and 

the rest of the Denali were smiling politely. Eleazar winked at Bella when she caught his eye and she smiled at him.

"You kept this from us?" Emmett asked Alice once the room had settled down a bit. His voice was full of mock outrage and Alice grinned.

"I wanted to give them their chance to tell us," she said, unrepentant. "Besides, it's not like I kept anything from anyone. Anybody who had bothered to look at Bella's finger in the last several hours would have figured it out." She turned to Bella. "You'll let me help you plan it?" She scrutinized Bella's face very carefully. Bella had the feeling that she was being x-rayed.

"Of course," she said. "I can't think of anyone who would do better."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. She jumped up from the couch and grabbed Bella's and Rosalie's hands, dragging them towards the stairs.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, excitement filling her musical voice. "We have so much to do!"

They ran through the house at top speed and Bella glanced over at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes indulgently and glared at Alice's back. Bella fought back the laugh that had bubbled inside her, fearing that she would upset this delicate new relationship she had begun to form with Rosalie. As they came to a stop in Alice's room, Alice disappeared and reappeared almost instantly with a load of books and magazines in her arms. As Bella stared at the mountains of wedding gear that Alice was stacking on the table she grimaced and sank faintly into a chair.

_I have unleashed a monster_.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter, but it's main purpose was to give them a reason to get out of Denali and to reveal to the family that Edward and Bella are engaged. So it served it's purpose! Fun stuff!**

**On an aside, I would like to point everyone in the direction of my newest story, _Open The Eyes Of My Heart_. It's an ExB Twilight story set in Chicago in 1918. Here's the summary:**

_**"Edward had always been the eyes and the sun in my sightless life and, now that he was gone, I could no longer see the beauty in anything." In a world torn apart by war and sickness, love will still find a way. AU. ExB. Chicago, 1918.**_

**In the story they are both human and Bella is blind. There are three chapters up, so far (which is partially why this update has taken so long), and I should be getting another chapter of it up in the next few days. So, please, go check out that story and leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**As always, reviews and everything are greatly appreciated for this story! Thank you to all my wonderful, wonderful readers!!**


	14. Author's Note

To my dear readers:

I am so sorry that it has been so long since you all have heard from me and since I have updated. My real life is a little crazy right now (crazier than normal) and I have very little free time for writing (or anything else for that matter). Also, I seem to have hit a huge bit of writer's block that covers all aspects of fanfic, no matter the fandom or the story. I have been trying to work on some things when I can, but nothing is coming up as very good. I'll try to get something updated here in the next month or two, but I'm not making any promises.

Also, something else that might prevent me from updating… My boyfriend is leaving for basic training for the Air Force on November 18 and I don't see me being able to write/update/move/breathe anytime near that particular date. So if I haven't updated something by November, don't expect the update anytime soon thereafter.

Thank you for your continued support, my dear readers and I will try my hardest to get you something new very soon!

All the best,  
Hallie


End file.
